I Hate Youse!
by Morning Dew
Summary: One Shot Fic! Spot and Rowdy have a special 'friends with benefits' relationship that's making their admirers insanely jealous. What happens when one newsgirl takes matters too far and ends up tearing Rowdy and Spot apart?


DISCLAIMER: None of the newsies in this story belong to me except for Rowdy, Clue, Viper, Runt, and Dreamer, so puh-leeeease don't sue me because you won't get much save for the hundreds of pennies in my beloved piggy bank. Oink Oink! Muahahahaha!  
  
I Hate Youse  
  
"Ugh, Conlon!" a girl with flaming orange hair said as she stood to her feet and glared at the Brooklyn leader through narrowed blue eyes. "I hate youse!" She crossed her arms and watched as he sauntered over towards her with a seductive look on his face. When their faces were just inches apart, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in close to give her a deep kiss. She burst out in giggles and fell back on Spot's bed, bringing him down on top of her.  
  
They kissed once more and then Spot rolled off of her. Now on his back, he sighed. "I wish Dreamer was as crazy as youse. She's a shy goil, aint too good at floiting."  
  
"After a few days wid youse, she shoulda turned into a horn dog." Rowdy pulled back her long, wavy hair with a ribbon and laughed. "I thought youse were over her anyways, Conlon. Thought youse were movin on tah bigger and better things."  
  
"I was, but then I saw her in Manhattan, and I'se fell in love wid the goil all over again. There's just sumthin about her, like innocence. It's kinda attractive." He sat up and looked at his best friend for a response.  
  
She simply rolled her eyes. "Innocence aint gonna get youse what ya want. Ya think a goil like her is even gonna let youse kiss her? Psh, ya have better luck tryin tah woo one of the Delancey brothers." They burst out laughing and then hurried off to the Brooklyn Distribution Center to buy the afternoon edition.  
  
Rowdy and Spot had been best friends for a few years now, and they were usually seen in each other's company-except when they sold their papers for they enjoyed competing against their own records. The thing that set their relationship apart from all their other friendships, though, was the fact that they were actually 'friends with benefits', so to speak. One would have thought the two were going out if one did not know better, but in truth, neither had special feelings for the other.  
  
This aroused suspicion in a great number of newsies, and jealousy too. How could any couple make out like they often did with a lack of feeling other than lust? Every single girl in New York who had a crush on Spot, hated Rowdy with a passion. The same thing held true with all the guys who liked Rowdy and despised the infamous Spot. They were just too close together for many people's liking, and a group of newsies from Manhattan began plotting a way to break the two best friends apart.  
  
"180 papes in one hour, Colon," Rowdy laughed as she walked up to him at the docks. "Beat that, yer high and mighty."  
  
"200." He smirked when her look of victory transformed into one of astonishment.  
  
"What!? That's impossible! Last week, youse were barely reaching 150." She stretched her arms out and gave him a hug. With her lips nearly touching his ear, she whispered to him. "The contest is rigged, aint it? Youse got yer boids helpin ya, don't ya?"  
  
He pulled her back at arm's length. "Sweety, even if youse had all of New Yawk helpin ya, I'd still beat the hell outta youse. Don't be a soar loser; we'se all can't be as magnificent as the Spot Conlon." He gently took her hand in his. "Heya, let's go tah Tibby's."  
  
She snatched her hand back and crossed her arms instead with a grin. "Any particular reason why youse wanna go tah Manhattan? Could it be because of a certain goil named Dreamer?"  
  
"I'se gonna try tah talk tah her again." They made their way over the Brooklyn Bridge and into the borough Rowdy despised most.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Clue tried to look at her reflection in the glass of water she was drinking to see if her long, brown hair was smoothed down just right. Beside her sat Viper and Dreamer, and across from them, Race, Mush, and Blink.  
  
"Ya guys, do I'se look okay?" Clue asked in a whiny tone for the fourth time that day. She frowned and rested her chin in her hands.  
  
"For Christ's sake, goil, ya look fine!" Viper laughed. She shook her head at the sad sight of yet another girl fretting over her looks for Spot. Not to say Viper had anything against the Brooklyn leader-after all, he was her brother, but the number of admirers he had was constantly growing every day. Jack walked into Tibby's then and joined the small group at their table.  
  
"Have any of youse seen Spot?" he asked as he took off his cowboy hat and placed it on the table.  
  
"No," Viper said quickly. "But heck, I'se heah." She smiled at him and he leaned in to give her a light peck on the lips with a grin. Jack and Viper had been going out for a month now. At first, it had been rough, especially when Spot had found out that his sister was dating one of his best friends. But when his temper finally flared down some, things rolled on by smoother.  
  
Race put out his cigar in an ashtray and sighed. "He's probably out wid that Rowdy goil. Man, he gets all the goils. Doesn't even leave behind any fer the rest of us, ya know? I mean, if I'se could have just one date wid Rowdy, me life would be complete." The gathered newsies laughed.  
  
"Don't worry," Clue said slyly. "Sooner or later, those two is gonna end their friendship."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Would youse stop it wid yer plotting already? If Spot had any idea what youse were doing, he would soak ya so ya couldn't walk!"  
  
"But he's not gonna find out what we'se is doing, is he Cowboy?" The girl narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at him in a glare.  
  
"Alls I knows is that I aint gettin involved. Leave me outta yer schemes." Jack took Viper's hand in his and kissed her again.  
  
Her smile widened as she looked into Jack's eyes. "Yea Clue, same thing goes fer me. Spot's me brother and I wouldn't do anything tah hoit him. And if I find out ya hoit him whether physically or emotionally, I'se gonna rearrange yer face three times over."  
  
As soon as she had finished that sentence, Spot walked in with Rowdy in tow. "Heya fellas!" he called out cheerfully. "How's it rollin?"  
  
"Not all of us is fellas," Viper retorted. Spot smirked and leaned over to give his sister a hug. Then he spit shook with Jack and nodded at the rest of the group. He took a seat on the other side of Dreamer.  
  
"Oh, Spot, Dreamer will scoot over so youse can sit next tah me!" Clue tried to give him a tempting look but he only arched his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"I'se fine heah. By the way, Clue, youse got sumthin in yer hair." The girl's face turned bright red as she attempted to run her fingers through her hair with casualty. She only succeeded in looking tense and embarrassed.  
  
"Heah, I'll get it out fer youse." Spot leaned over Dreamer and reached for the small piece of paper in Clue's hair. Clue was so taken aback by his offer that she squirmed in her chair and knocked over her glass of water, spilling it onto her lap. She jumped up suddenly, knocking Spot in the face with her head and they both fell down, Clue onto the floor, and Spot onto Dreamer's lap.  
  
The group of newsies roared into laughter, except for Clue who felt humiliated, and Clue who did not appreciate Spot lying on her lap as he was. She scooted her chair back and gently pushed him so that he would get up and he did.  
  
Jack just then noticed Rowdy lingering a few feet away; he thought she had taken a seat at the table already. "Heya, Rowdy, come sit wid us. How youse been doin lately?"  
  
Clue climbed to her feet, fuming. "More like whose she been doin." Spot's eyes went wide at the comment and everybody either gasped or turned to look at Rowdy.  
  
Rowdy kept her calm and even broke into a smile. "At least I wouldn't act like a complete idiot in front the guy I liked. 'Oh Spot Oh Spot! Sit wid me please. Oh youse look so damn good, I think I'se gonna die from me infatuation. Oh I hate that Rowdy goil! She gets Spot all the time! Damn her! Spot doesn't pay me the time of day! Oh, boo hoo, I'se obsessed with his high and mighty. Someone throw me a bone cuz I am such a female dog'. And that's only underestimating it." She crossed her arms and left the restaurant without another word.  
  
Everyone was left dazed. Clue's face was getting even more redder if that's possible, while the guys of the table were trying to stifle their laughter. Viper bit her lip to keep from grinning, Dreamer had a look of surprise on her face, and Spot had his head down atop his arms on the table so that no one could see him laughing in hysteria.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Clue and Dreamer were selling together in Central Park when they caught sight of Spot heading towards their way up ahead.  
  
"Oh my god," Clue said with a dreamy look on her face. "Those suspenders make him look so cute!"  
  
Dreamer shook her head and her light brown curls shook with it. "Why don't youse talk tah him? He's a nice guy; youse could probably start up a conversation about the party this Friday at the Bronx. Ask him if he'd go wid youse."  
  
"Ya crazy? After that little episode at Tibby's, I'd be embarrassed tah even make eye contact. No, my dear, youse is gonna do the talking fer me!" She grabbed Dreamer by the arm and led her over to an apple vendor. "I'se gonna hide behind these bushes heah as ya talk tah him. Try tah throw in hints of me liking him. Look, heah he comes."  
  
There was no time for Dreamer to object. She quickly purchased an apple and took a bite out of it as Spot strolled by. He didn't even see her! "Spot," she called out.  
  
He turned around and his face livened up at the sight of her. "Heya! What is youse doing heah? I didn't know ya sell in Central Park."  
  
"I like a change of scene," she shrugged, standing motionless.  
  
"Well I'se was just on me way tah meet Jack at his selling spot, youse wanna come?"  
  
She hesitated. "Uhm, I like tah stay in one place until I sell all me papes. But before ya leave, I'se wanted tah talk tah youse about…uh…" She cleared her throat, looking back to see if Clue was still behind the bushes. Spot began to follow her gaze but when Dreamer saw, she quickly stood in his way. "About the dance!"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Are youse goin wid anyone cuz I knows this goil who would really like tah go wid youse, like, on a date." She nervously clasped her hands behind her back and waited for a response.  
  
Spot smiled. "Ah, Dreamer, if youse wanted tah go wid me, all ya had tah do was ask straight out." He put an arm around her shoulders and led her away.  
  
Dreamer's jaw dropped open at his assumption, but she couldn't think of what to say and so went along with the flow. As she and Spot walked out of the park, she cast a glance back at the bushes and gulped down hard when she saw Clue glaring at her threateningly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rowdy looked from one dress to the other, and then back at the first. She had no idea what to wear to the Bronx's dance tomorrow. She loved her green satin dress because it went well with her complexion and hair color and made her seem passive. But she also adored her red cotton dress for giving her the fiery look her reputation formed. As she picked up the green one to look at herself in the mirror again, Spot walked into the room.  
  
"Heya Spot, what is youse wearin tah the dance?"  
  
Spot walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down. "I have no idea. Why?"  
  
"Well if we'se going together, we'se gotta match somehow. I was thinking of wearin me green dress. Maybe youse can wear that green shoit of yours." She held her dress in front of her and stared at in the mirror. When she realized Spot hadn't answered her, she turned around and looked at him. "Well?"  
  
"Uhm, I'se going wid Dreamer."  
  
"Oh really? Whoa, that's great, Spotty! Ya finally talked tah her?" She joined him on the bed and smiled.  
  
"Yea, but now I feel bad and all. I mean, we'se always go together. Who is youse gonna go wid now?"  
  
Rowdy laughed. "Youse is forgettin that I happen tah have a few admirers meself. Don't worry about me. I'll probably hang wid yer sister er sumthin." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Spot decided to make it more than a simple kiss and turned his face to meet her lips, but Rowdy pulled out early. "Ya might wanna save yer charm fer Dreamer."  
  
Spot laughed. "Are ya shoah you'll be okay?"  
  
"Of coise." She smiled again convincingly and didn't say anything more as he walked out of the room. When she was alone, she threw her green dress to the floor and picked up the red one. "Red indeed," she said to herself. "With no Spot tah be all over, I'se gonna have tah floit wid new people."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Clue, please don't hoit me. He's the one who assumed I wanted tah go wid him! Please don't soak me!" With her hands, Dreamer shielded her face to keep Clue away from her.  
  
Clue rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yer such a bum! This is great! Youse can be the little gossip rat between Spot and Rowdy! We'se is so close tah ruining them!"  
  
"What are ya talking about?"  
  
Clue grabbed a comb off of someone's nightstand and began running it through her soft hair. "Youse is Spot's date, so he's gonna pay attention tah youse all night long. This is yer mission. Ya gotta start making up rumors about Rowdy. He'll believe youse because yer all innocent and there's no reason why youse would hate someone; ya barely talk! When ya get him mad enough, he'll probably let out his temper right there. After a few days of him and that damn goil arguing, I'll make me move."  
  
"Ya evil, Clue." Dreamer said softly. She actually liked Rowdy and thought she and Spot made a cute couple, even if they were only friends. But Clue was her best friend unfortunately and she could not betray her. "I guess I'se gonna need a dress."  
  
"Ha, I'se ahead of ya. Medda's letting me borrow a dress from her wonderful wardrobe since she knew me mother from school. I'se shoah she'll let ya borrow one too." She put down the comb and held out her hand. "So is it a deal?"  
  
Dreamer sighed but grabbed the girl's hand in her own. "Deal."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spot smirked when he saw Rowdy in her fancy red dress with the sequins on top. She was surely going to play with fire tonight; half the boys in the room were staring at her with jaws dropped open. She approached Spot and winked at him. "Good evening, yer high and mighty. Just wanted tah pay me respects tah the infamous Spot Conlon." She stepped closer and brushed her lips against his, staring into his eyes. "Wheah's yer date?"  
  
Spot kissed her hard before answering. "Manhattan's not heah yet, sweety. But sumthin tells me youse already knew that. Youse missing me already?"  
  
"Oh yea, baby. Ya just make me life complete." She imitated one of the girls who had been obsessing over Spot earlier that night and they both laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if these goils have anything inside their heads."  
  
Spot pretended to be hurt. "Hey! What are ya trying tah say? That the only goils who like me aint all there?" They laughed again and Spot pulled her close to him. "Well I can't help that, now can I?" He moved his face closer to her to kiss her again but when their lips were about to meet, he backed away and winked at her. "Don't ya love a good tease?"  
  
"I hate youse, Conlon!" She playfully smacked him and turned away to socialize with the Bronx newsies. Spot looked after her but then his eyes turned to a group pf youths entering the building at that moment. Manhattan! He saw Jack and Viper in the front along with the rest of the gang. Dreamer was in a lavender dress and she saw Spot before he saw her. She gave him a small smile as she came up to him.  
  
"Ya look beautiful," he said softly. Then he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They talked about countless things throughout the night and Dreamer found Spot to be a very nice person. They had many common interests and even had a common background; they both had grown up in New Jersey. When she felt she was well acquainted with him enough, Dreamer decided to go through with Clue's plan. She and Spot had seated at a table with some other newsies from Brooklyn, but they had left to get something to eat.  
  
Dreamer shifted uneasily in her chair. "So is youse and Rowdy good friends?"  
  
"Yea, the best. She's like me better half." He grinned when he found Rowdy amongst the crowd of newsies all about. She was flirting with the leader of the Queens newsies and seemed to be getting her way.  
  
"Is it true what she says about youse?"  
  
Spot looked at her. "What are ya talking about?"  
  
"Well, don't tell her I told you," Dreamer began, "but according tah her, youse is sleepin together. She's also been makin comments about how ya used tah pay goils tah go tah bed wid youse before ya met her. She said sometimes when a goil doesn't want tah sleep wid youse, that ya rape her."  
  
Spot's eyes gleamed with rage. "Is this some kinda joke?"  
  
"No, why would I lie? I think she's a cool goil, well, unless what she's sayin isn't true about youse."  
  
"Of coise it aint true!"  
  
Dreamer nodded. She saw a friend of hers from Manhattan pass by. "Heya, Runt, come over heah." Runt glared at her; she hated the newsie name Jack had given her just because she was shorter than average.  
  
"Whaddya want?" the girl snapped.  
  
"Remember all that crap Rowdy was sayin about Spot?"  
  
Runt smirked. She was in on this scheme as well. "Oh yea." She looked at Spot. "Youse got quite a reputation, Conlon. Heh, I thought youse were a gentleman. Some charm youse got, ya bastard." To throw in drama, she slapped him and walked off with a stern expression on her face. Spot put his hand to his face and clenched his jaw. He couldn't believe this. Why would Rowdy spread such rumors about?  
  
"That's it, I'se gonna settle this once and fer all." He pushed people out of his way to get to Rowdy and every group of newsies who were in his path quickly parted. This wasn't the most pissed they had seen him, but he sure looked as if he were about to soak someone. When he finally reached Rowdy, she was sitting on some guy's lap and playing a hand of poker.  
  
"Spot! What's the matter?" She looked at him with concern and rose to her feet.  
  
"What's the matter? I'll tell youse what's the matter! According tah me sources, youse is going around tellin people that we'se is together. That's not what really bothers me though, cuz alotta people already thought that. But tellin people that I go for whores and that I rape goils when I can't get any is bullshit! Ya got a problem, then ya deal wid it face tah face wid me, but don't go around behind me back and spread rumors because I swear tah God that I intend on soakin youse so bad right now!"  
  
Rowdy never once blinked until now. She looked at him incredously. "I obviously missed sumthin heah. Where do youse get off tellin me that I said all that shit about ya without the proof tah back it up? Spot, youse can give me all the shiners ya want, but what really hoits is the fact that youse would actually think I'd lie about me own best friend tah other people!"  
  
"Don't give me that innocent act, goil. Ya know, youse were the last person I thought would betray me. Just stay away from me from now on." He turned from her and suavely walked through the walkway the crowds parted for him once again.  
  
Everyone was left staring at Rowdy. She threw her arms up in the air. "I didn't do it, all right? One of youse in heah is tryin tah start sumthin up. If I'se find out who ya are, I swear I will rip yer eyes outta their sockets and stuff 'em up yer ass." She threw her cards onto the table behind her and as an afterthought, added, "especially if youse ruined me and Spot's friendship."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Rowdy entered Spot's room in the Brooklyn Lodging House, she was surprised to see him actually there. She thought he would try to avoid her until a day or so passed. He didn't even look up as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Listen, Spot, I don't know-"  
  
"Just shut up, Rowdy! I'se don't wanna heah yer damn excuses. I aint gonna kick ya outta Brooklyn, so don't worry. I don't turn me back on friends, lucky fer youse. But I'se gonna hang in Manhattan fer while until this steam blows over."  
  
Rowdy pushed Spot onto the bed and straddled him. "I'm tired of youse actin as if yer some all powerful God. Ya don't even care what I'se got tah say! Well, youse is gonna listen tah me now, yer high and mighty." She pinned his arms down and brought her face closer to his. He only glared at her all the more. "Foist of all, I would really like tah meet this new boid of yers whose apparently tellin ya all these lies. Next off, I did say lies. L-I-E-S..."  
  
"I know how tah spell."  
  
Rowdy smiled sardonically. "Can never be too shoah of yerself, sweety. Anyways, I have no idea how yer head got so dense over the night fer youse tah believe that I would say garbage like that about ya. "  
  
"Listen, hun," Spot said just as sarcastic as Rowdy had been earlier, "Don't waste yer breath on tryin tah convince me that youse is not guilty."  
  
"Ugh, Conlon. I hate youse! And this time, I aint playin!" She sat back atop him and shook her head. "Why is it so hard fer youse tah believe me? We'se is best friends!"  
  
"Were!" He pushed her off of him and stood to his feet. "I'm leaving now. Youse in charge until I come back."  
  
Rowdy felt the tears in her eyes forming. "Spot, please! Look into your heart!" But he was already out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two days later, Spot was still in Manhattan when Clue finally started a conversation with him. They were heading towards the lodging house after a long day of work.  
  
"So…youse enjoying yer stay, Spot?" It was a ridiculous question but the only one Clue could think of at the moment.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Clue nodded, trying to find a topic that might spark an easier flow of words. "Oh, I heard what happened between youse and Rowdy. That must really suck tah find out yer own best friend is a traitor." Spot looked at her and she felt uncomfortable almost at once. Trying to brush it off, she laughed. "Ya know, I would never hoit ya like that, just in case youse in the market fer a new best friend."  
  
"Oh really? Youse would like tah fill out an application fer the position?" He stopped walking and faced her with a smirk.  
  
"Of coise! I mean, uhm, it would be cool." She smiled warmly and Spot sighed. Clue obviously had it really bad for him. "What is it?" she asked, worried that she was acting too willing.  
  
"Nothing, ya just look really cute when youse is trying to get the attention of the guy ya like." He smirked when she blushed and pulled her closer for a hug. He could feel her heartbeat pounding wildly. "So, youse wanna go out fer dinner sometime?"  
  
Clue gasped. "Are you serious? Oh my god, I would love to!" her surprise grew even more when Spot took her hand in his. They talked nonstop all the way to the lodging house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Days turned into weeks, and finally word spread all over Manhattan that Spot and Clue had gotten together.  
  
Jack shook his head when he heard the news. "Spot fell fer the trap. I can't believe it. I'se thought he was smarter than that."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it," Viper said playing with a strand of Jack's hair. "Me brother will figure it out eventually. Let's not rain on Clue's parade. In the end, she's gonna get what's comin tah her."  
  
"I wonder how Rowdy's holdin up."  
  
Viper pursed her lips in contemplation. "I don't know. Youse can never really tell whether Spot and Rowdy have any feelins for each other. If they do, they hide it real well. I know Spot though, I think he's afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?" Jack turned to look at his girlfriend.  
  
"Commitment. But don't say anything, here they come!" Spot and Clue walked into Tibby's laughing hand in hand. They would've made a cute couple if Clue wasn't such an evil person deep down inside.  
  
Spot nodded at his sister and Jack and took a seat across from them before pulling Clue onto his lap. "How's it rollin, guys?"  
  
"You two got together pretty fast, didn't ya?" Jack couldn't take this anymore. Spot was throwing away his life if he intended on staying with Clue.  
  
Clue shot him a deadly look, but Spot spoke up. "Ah, don't be jealous, Jacky-boy. I guess me and Clue just connected quicker than most couples."  
  
"Yea," Clue agreed. "Me and my Spotty-wotty practically know everything there's tah know about each other." She rested her hands on Spot's face and pulled him close for a long kiss.  
  
Viper grimaced as Jack mouthed 'spotty-wotty?' to her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rowdy paced up and down in Spot's room, worried to death about Brooklyn's leader. Was Spot all right? He had been gone for almost two weeks now! She assumed he was in Manhattan, but why was he staying there for so long? Maybe I should pay him a visit, just tah check up on things. But that means I would have tah go tah Manhattan. I hate that damn place! Especially because Clue lives there. Something hit her then and she thought herself stupid for not having realized it sooner.  
  
"Clue! It was her!" She screamed and threw the cane Spot had left behind across the room in rage. Why hadn't she realized it before? Clue had been jealous that day at Tibby's; she would do anything to break Spot away from Rowdy. And she had just about gone to the extremes here. Now she was probably doing her best to get Spot to go out with her. She probably succeeded at that by now. Ugh!  
  
Rowdy stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. One of Brooklyn's messenger newsies asked her what was wrong. She simply put him in charge and left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spot was talking with Clue on her bed when Rowdy suddenly barged into the room in a mad frenzy.  
  
"You bitch!" she screamed as she leapt for Clue. Spot was quick on his feet, though, and he jumped in the way and held Rowdy back.  
  
"What's yer problem?" he almost yelled.  
  
"That goil of yers is a damn liar! Spot, don't youse see a connection heah? She liked ya fer a long time now and hated me because we'se were so close. Remember at Tibby's? She was so jealous of our relationship! So she gets Dreamer tah do the dirty work fer her and once they get me and youse apart, she made a move on ya!"  
  
Clue stood up infuriated. "That's ridiculous. Spot, ya know she's lyin. She's probably the jealous one, running in heah like if she's seen a ghost."  
  
Rowdy pushed Spot aside hard and struck Clue right in the eye with her fist. Clue fell back crying.  
  
"Spot," Rowdy exclaimed, "Youse gotta believe me!"  
  
"She's right, Spot."  
  
Rowdy spun around to see Jack and Viper standing in the doorway. They had heard the loud shouts and so came rushing up the stairs to see what it was all about.  
  
Spot narrowed his eyes. "What is youse talkin about?"  
  
Viper stepped into the room. "Spot, Clue's been plannin tah go out wid youse fer a long time now, but she thought Rowdy always stood in the way. She was jealous of how close ya two were, so she thought that if you guys broke it off fer some reason, she'd have a better chance." She stood a foot from her brother now and gave him a sad look. "I'se sorry I didn't mention it tah youse. I didn't think you would actually fall fer the lies Clue was tellin youse."  
  
"But it wasn't Clue who told me, it was Dreamer."  
  
"Dreamer and Clue are best friends! And she knew that youse liked Dreamer, so she sent in the lamb tah do the wolf's job." She couldn't help but smile at her clever usage of an analogy.  
  
Spot threw his head back and closed his eyes. It made perfect sense now. Why hadn't he just trust his heart like Rowdy had told him?  
  
Jack cleared his throat. "Uh, Vipes, let's give the kiddies some private time, huh?"  
  
"Oh yea!" Viper smiled and then dragged Clue out of the room before leaving Rowdy and Spot alone.  
  
When the door closed, Spot ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. "Rowdy, I'se really sorry. I acted like a complete joik and I don't think youse should forgive me because of all the crap I put youse through. I mean, yer me best friend, well, were me best friend, so I don't even knows why I'se didn't believe ya when ya said youse weren't talkin behind me back. I feel like shit now and I…"  
  
He was cut short when Rowdy pressed her lips against his long and hard. When she pulled away, he looked at her surprised.  
  
"Is that yer way of sayin 'shut the hell up'?"  
  
Rowdy laughed and shook her head. "Spot, even though ya never asked fer it, I forgave youse a long time ago. I guess I just thought youse would eventually believe me."  
  
Spot smirked. "Or maybe youse kept holdin on because ya couldn't get over me."  
  
Rowdy rolled her eyes and laughed. "The ego is ever growin, yer high and mighty. Maybe youse shouldn't rely on yer charm that much."  
  
The Brooklyn leader grabbed her around the waist and pinned her against a wall. "Yea, we'll see about me charm in just a minute." He kissed her then, like he had never kissed her before, sending them both into an ecstatic euphoria. When Spot broke the kiss, his knees felt as if they would give way any minute and he also felt dizzy.  
  
Rowdy licked her lips as if taste testing something. "Hmm, yea yea. I'se had better, yer high and mighty."  
  
"Oh give it up, sweety. Ya know youse want me."  
  
"Do I?" She broke out of his hold and strode towards the door. "I'll remind youse that our relationship is strictly forbidden tah pass over the thin line of love."  
  
Spot crossed his arms and pouted like a child. "Why?"  
  
"Cause we'se is friends, Spot! Not lovers." She pulled him up against her and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Things are better like this."  
  
But Spot wouldn't agree. He yanked her across the room and fell onto bed with her, over her loud giggles. "Spot, this is silly. We'se been friends wid benefits fer a long ass time now. Why the sudden change in heart?"  
  
He answered her with a shower of kisses all over her face and neck. "I think I love youse, Rowdy."  
  
She sat upright instantly and looked at him expressionless. "I hate youse," she declared, though a smile appeared on her face as much as she tried to remain stern.  
  
"Is that a yes or no to going out wid me?"  
  
"What happened to dreamer?" Rowdy asked indifferently.  
  
"I found out she has a boyfriend. So much fer innocence." They laughed. "Well? Will youse go out wid me?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Rowdy jumped off the bed and hurried to the door. She looked back at Spot mischievously and he could see a heart-stopping twinkle in her eyes. "You'd have tah catch me foist." Then she dashed out of the room with Spot right behind her.  
  
~the end 


End file.
